Wedding Belles
by Memento Mori-Pontifex Mortis
Summary: Wedding bells are ringing but can the wedding go without a hitch when some complications arise? Hopefully they can say 'I do' before their child is due. Warnings inside, don't like it, don't read it. The sequel to Pregnancy which was the sequel to Babies. No flames, all flames will go to Mr. Russia and my place cause Spring has yet to arrive.


**Title: **Wedding Belles

**Rating:** T (I'm pretty sure anyway.)

**Warning: **this has the full trio (in my eyes) of CROSS-DRESSING, YAOI, and MPREG, if you don't not like any of those things then I ask for you to leave now and forever hold your peace cause I just don't care.

**Pairing: **DenEst (cause I'm flooding the world with it one fanfic at a time.)

**Dedication: **Hetalianlover1319 who basically came up with this amazing plot and everything else~ Thank you~

**Summary**: The wedding bells are chiming a little late for Denmark's and Estonia's wedding, but other complications arrive when asked the most crucial parts. Can 'I do' actually happen?

* * * * THIS IS A BREAK * * * *

"Do I have to wear a dress?" Estonia asked the room. Lithuania smiled towards him but didn't answer. It was probably because the whole 'wearing a dress' idea was Finland's who was upset at not being able to make a bigger wedding. "Is everything ready?" There was fear and trepidation in his tone. Being 37 weeks pregnant and finally having his wedding was just fraying his nerves.

"Yes," Lithuania smiled at his brother, "Everything's perfect. We're just waiting on you."

"Then let's go." Estonia said, wanting to hurry up and get it done. "I could give birth any second now."

Lithuania let loose a deep breath, "You've been saying that since last week."

"Well, in birth, I am at full term already, even if I have yet to reach the complete 40 weeks." Estonia said, fixing the back of his dress, "I don't know why we waited this long, it seems absolutely stupid."

"Come on." Lithuania grabbed Estonia's arm, leading them both out of the Bride's room. It was a short walk to stand in front of those huge wooden doors but it felt like forever. Estonia breathed out in order to calm his nerves but instead felt a sharp pain in his lower abdomen. He gasped slightly but ignored it, Lithuania looked at him before asking, "Ready?"

"Ready."

* * THIS IS ANOTHER BREAK * *

Sweden fixed his tie once more and Denmark felt the urge to yell. It felt like he had been waiting at the alter for hours. Hopefully Estonia hadn't gotten cold feet and ran – Never mind. Finland came walking down the aisle, a little improptu but so was the whole wedding.

"Sorry, took him some time to get in the wedding gown." The Finn smiled, before taking his place. Just then, Estonia came walking down the aisle with Lithuania right beside him. They had opted out on either Finland or Sweden when Lithuania had forcefully told everyone that it was his duty to walk his brother down the aisle at the younger's wedding.

"Wowsa." Denmark muttered under his breath, Eduard looked like he was glowing. The way the Baltic stepped was a little off, probably from the weight of their child and the fact that he was being forced into a wedding gown – none too short, either. In a matter of seconds, Estonia stood in front of him, smile wider than it's ever been.

With a quirky smile, Denmark welcomed him, "Hi." Estonia laughed lightly before the priest coughed to get everyone's attention.

"We are gathered here to bring together Denmark and Estonia in holy matrimony." The priest began, "Before we begin, is there anyone who objects to this wedding?"

Silence, and a small cough from Iceland, who rolled his eyes. Obviously he was thinking the same thing as the other occupants of the room, no one is going to object, especially since Estonia was still pretty emotional and Denmark would probably threaten to kill them. The priest smiled and went on.

"Do you, Denmark, take Estonia, to be your lawful wedded bride, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until death do you part?" The U.N. sanctioned priest asked.

Denmark smiled, "I do." He said looking at Estonia, amazed by how beautiful he looked in a wedding dress and plumped up by their child.

"Do you, Estonia, take Denmark to be you lawful wedded husband..." Estonia flinched slightly, lower abdomen hurting, knowing that it was probably just Braxson Hicks. The priest cleared his throat causing Estonina to look up.

"I – I, oh!" He slumped over, knowing what that pain was. "I'm, the baby is coming." Estonia muttered to Denmark.

Norway and Lithuania rushed to his side, "Are you okay?" Lithuania asked, eyes wide.

"The baby. Is. Coming." Estonia said calmly, "I told you so."

Lithuania laughed, before sobering, "Oh ok, we need to move you to one of the rooms. Can't have the child born at the alter."

They helped him stand up and carried him back to the Bride's room with the other's not far behind. Finland chatting happily to a very worried Denmark. "Isn't the baby early?" Denmark asked, "Is it safe for our little darling to be coming so soon?"

"Women can give birth this early." Lithuania mirrored what his brother had said earlier.

"Yeah, but if you haven't noticed he's not a women."

Finland smiled, "Other nations have given birth early, look at England's kids, they had their children early."

"But our daughter -"

"Or son." Estonia muttered from the couch, "Could very well be a son."

"Denmark, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Finland said, "Go sit with the other's outside."

"But—"

"Denmark, go wait outside!" Norway yelled and motioning him to leave. "There are more important things."

"I wanna be with Eduard." He confessed, "Just in case."

Norway sighed and rolled his eyes but told him to go sit behind Estonia. "This would be easier if we had England, he knows this process like the back of his hand."

"Can... we all focus on the fact that my water broke and I'm going to be giving birth on my wedding day?" Estonia stressed, looking between everyone who was still in the room, "And none of you have ever delieved a baby before."

* * THIS IS ANOTHER BREAK * *

"Søren Michail von Bock." Denmark declared proudly to the bundle in his arms. After Estonia had threatened him for what felt like the millionth time since his water broke, their child was born. Denmark had been wishing for a little girl that he could spoil rotten, but upon seeing those beautiful blue-green eyes staring up at him, everything changed. He would spoil his son, the same as he would've done for a daughter.

"I told you it could've been a boy." Estonia murmered from the couch, "And he's going to look so much like you."

Denmark looked at him with love in his eyes, "Hope he looks like you, want more of those pretty eyes." Estonia smiled at him but let loose a tired breath. "Are you okay?" Denmark asked.

"Yeah, I'm just tired." A small laugh, "I didn't really think of how tired I would get from this."

"Well you go to sleep, me and Soren will be here when you wake up." And with that, Eduard closed his eyes, smiling at the sight of his new wed husband and his newborn baby.

* * LINE BREAK * *

**A/N: **Okay, so I really hate the ending, everything else I love but the ending is just not my favourite part. I just have iffy feelings about it. Anyway, hope you all love the sequel to Pregnancy, please tell me your feelings. If it's a flame I don't wanna know and I don't really care.


End file.
